CAFEIN for SKIES: Pick Up Line
by CAFEIN
Summary: Persembahan members CAFEIN untuk SKIES. Seberapa mautkah gombalan Akashi Seijuurou terhadap pasangan sehatinya Furihata Kouki? (SKIES Case)
1. Chapter 1

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAFEIN for SKIES : Pick Up Line**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.**

* * *

Pick Up Line:

.

.

By **Hi Aidi**

.

.

.

Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, GenderBend.

* * *

Kouki itu manis, kayak gula tambah coklatnya tambah kreamnya tambah karamelnya. Luar biasa legit sampai kamu ngerasa sakit gigi tapi dalam sudut pandang berbeda. Kamu bakal ngerasain badanmu serasa lumer menikmatinya. Makanya, Seijuurou selalu menyempatkan diri untuk memujinya. Dan reaksinya malah membuatnya semakin manis yang buat Seijuurou makin suka. Malah sampai jadi kebiasaan.

"Eneng, lagi apa?"

Si cowok 17 tahun nyengir tak sesuai watak, menilik lagi pada hpnya yang kini menampilkan percakapan telah terkirim. Oh siap-siap juga bom gombalnya.

"Lagi bernafas."

Astaga, Kouki tumben jawabnya tak terpancing gitu. Biasanya selalu menjawab polos 'lagi baca novel', 'lagi nonton televisi' atau lagi apalah pokoknya jujur. Bernapas jujur kok tapi ...gak biasa.

"Ho, padahal Akang pikir jawabannya lagi merindukanmu."

Kena–

"Iya, Eneng bernafas agar selalu bisa memikirkan Akang."

–Nggak! Malah Seijuurou yang kena.

"Baguslah, karena berarti Akang gak sendiri."

Seumur-umur Kouki selalu habis merona malu karena dia. Bukan Seijuurou yang kena gombalan Kouki.

"Iyalah, Kang. Karena kan kita satu hati."

Sumpah! Kouki kerasukan setan gombal apa ya? Seijuurou gak akan percaya kalau itu Koukinya yang manis. Itu alien!

"Kamu siapa?"

Dia bertanya, memastikan. Kalau-kalau orang di seberang sana bilang hal mencurigakan yang bisa menunjukkan itu bukan Kouki-meski Seijuurou yakin ini bukan Kouki. Kalau benar, Seijuurou pastikan akan laporkan ke polisi dalam kasus pembajakan.

"Aku? Orang yang selalu mencintaimu."

Mampus! Seijuurou mendadak nge- _blank_.

.

.

Esok harinya, di pagi buta di mana Seijuurou masih merasa trauma, enggan bergerak apalagi membuka hp dan melihat kenyataan mengerikan itu. Benda itu malah berdering nyaring, di layar ponselnya terpampang foto gadis kesayangannya. Baru pertama kali Seijuurou enggan mengangkat telpon dari Kouki tapi jika tidak diangkat kasihan gadisnya. Jadi dengan berat hati, ia menggeser ikon telpon berwarna hijau.

"Halo?"

Di seberang sana terdengar isakan. Membuat hati Seijuurou serasa dicubit.

"Maaf ya' Kang. A Kuro tadi malam makai hp Neng. Dia sms Akang apa?"

Oh, Kuroko. Pantes! Sialan, terima saja nasibmu cuma sebagai sepupu, Biru! Persentase kita mendapatkan Kouki itu beda jauh!

"Neng minta maaf." Kouki kembali terisak.

Dalam hati bernafas lega, tapi ia ingin menggoda Koukinya. "Kenapa minta maaf. Padahal Akang seneng pas Neng bilang bernafas untuk Akang, bahwa Neng cinta Akang dan menganggap kita satu. Tapi ternyata" ucapnya dengan nada sedih.

"Aaaaaaa! Eneng gak mungkin bilang gitu!"

"Kenapa?"

Hanya suara sunyi di seberang sana, lalu bisikan. "Neng malu."

KYUUN!

Meski di seberang telpon, Seijuurou tahu bahwa Kouki sedang merona malu.

Pemuda itu nyengir, dalam hati bersyukur luar biasa bahwa Koukinya masihlah Kouki yang unyu, imut dan gampang malu.

* * *

 _~Fin~_

* * *

Special thanks: **Hi Aidi**.

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAFEIN for SKIES : Pick Up Line**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.**

* * *

Pick Up Line:

.

.

Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, shounen-ai/Boys Love

.

.

* * *

By **Anin Napaled**

"Jadi, fungsi menawarkan racun itu ada di hati?" tanya Kouki kepada Seijuuro. Mereka kini sedang belajar berdua di sebuah perpustakaan umum. Sebentar lagi musim ujian.

"Iya," Seijuuro menyahut. "Namun ada satu peran penting hati yang tidak tertulis di buku manapun di perpustakaan ini."

"Hah? Apa itu?"

Seijuuro mendekat. Merapatkan tubuhnya ke sisi tubuh Kouki. Nafasnya menggelitik tengkuk hingga telinga. Lalu berbisik disana. "Untuk menyimpan cintamu di jiwaku."

* * *

By **Nurrafa Aprilia**

"Kouki. Bisa minta tolong?"

Furihata yang sedang membaca buku menoleh ke arah sang kekasih, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Boleh. Mau minta tolong apa?" tanya Furihata

"Aku mau minta tolong jaga anak-anak kita kelak."

Furihata langsung pingsan.

* * *

By **Cindy Safira Setiawan**

Disaat sedang jalan bersisian di tepi pantai, Akashi tiba-tiba berlutut diatas pasir sambil memegangi perutnya. Kouki segera menghentikan langkahnya dan mensejajarkan diri dengan Akashi yang berlutut. Raut wajah Kouki yang tadi sumringah senang, sekarang berubah auranya memancarkan sirat khawatir yang mendalam.

"Se-Sei…kau kenapa?" Ujar Kouki sembari menyentuh bahu Sang kapten Rakuzan itu. Matanya menjadi berkaca-kaca. Oh dia sangat cemas.

"Sepertinya aku tidak kuat berjalan lagi Kouki." tutur Akashi dengan guratan di kening menandakan ia tengah menahan sakit, itulah kelihatannya.

"Mau ku papah?" Kouki mengulurkan tangan kearah Akashi dengan perlahan.

Namun Akashi menggeleng, Akashi menolaknya dengan cara non verbal. Kouki dilanda bingung luar biasa, ia harus bagaimana sekarang?

.

.

"Aku mau nya jadi papah dari anak-anak kita nanti." Akashi tersenyum miring, Dia menggombal!

Kouki berdiri dengan wajah yang sudah seperti dimasukan ke panci dengan air mendidih, Panas, merah, membakar sampai keulu hati.

"SE-SEI NO BAKA!" Kouki berlari meninggalkan Akashi yang makin mengembangkan senyum ganteng nya.

Dia harus mendatangi rumah Kouki malam minggu nanti, minta restu dari ayah dan ibu Kouki. Akashi ingin melamar Kouki segera!

* * *

By **Nicchan Nima**

Pagi hari, tanggal 8 November.

Kouki terbangun dari tidurnya. Hari ini hari spesialnya. Dia segera mengecek hp kalo-kalo udah ada yang ngucapin ultah.

Hp sepi.

"Jangan-jangan tidak ada yang ingat kalo aku ultah. Hiks." Kouki bergelung kembali ke dalam selimutnya.

 _Tring_

/Dedek Kouki, pagi.../

Kouki baca sms yang baru msuk, itu dari pacarnya. Muka Kouki udah semerah tomat sekarang.

/Pa..pagi Akang./

Di seberang sana, si akang Akashi sedang menjalankan rencana gombalannya untuk ultah Kouki.

/Dedek lagi apa sekarang?/

Akashi nunggu jawaban Kouki.

/La..lagi di kasur./

Akashi lanjut ngetik.

/Selamat ultah ya dedek. Akang selalu cinta sama dedek/ Pasti kena! Dan Kouki-nya pasti sudah merah.

/Ma..makasih ya akang. Akang selalu jadi orang yang pertama buat dedek. Akang juga orang pertama yang ngucapin ultah./

Akashi yang kena serangan jantung. Epilepsi.

/Dedek bisa aja deh. Masih di kasur? Ngapain?/

Akashi rencananya ingin gombal lagi ke Kouki.

/Dedek mau bobo lagi aja kang, biar bisa mimpiin akang./ Jantung Akashi gak kuat. Ini kenapa malah dedek tercintanya yang ngegombal. Ini cuma kebetulan kan?!

Kembali ke Kouki. Setelah mengetik sms barusan dan terkirim seketika Kouki _blushing_ parah. "Eh...iihh aku kok gitu sama akang. Ak..aku kan gak bermaksud gombal. Tapi aku memang ingin mimpiin akang Sei. Uugghhh."

Dua sejoli itu akhirnya cuma bisa sama-sama kena serangan jantung dan epilepsi mendadak.

* * *

 _~Fin~_

Special thanks: **Anin Napaled** , **Nurrafa Aprilia** , **Cindy Safira Setiawan** , **Nicchan Nima**

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAFEIN for SKIES : Pick Up Line**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.**

Pick Up Line:

.

.

.

Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, Shounen-Ai/Boys Love

* * *

By **Eka Mukthi**

.

 _Parody iklan beng-beng_

Sabtu sore ketika Akashi ngapel ke rumah kekasihnya di Tokyo.

Akashi disuguhkan cemilan berbungkus merah, namanya beng-beng.

"Sei," panggil Kouki.

"Ada apa Kouki?" tanya Akashi.

"Kamu suka makan beng-beng langsung apa yang beku?"

Akashi berpikir sejenak. Lalu mengambil beng-beng yang tidak beku.

"Aku suka makan beng-beng langsung, Kouki," jawab Akashi kemudian.

JDEERRR

Akashi bagai tersambar petir melihat mata Kouki berkaca-kaca. "Maafin aku Sei kita ngga bisa bersama.."

Kouki menjauh sedikit sedikit. "Kamu sukanya makan beng-beng langsung, sedangkan tou-san sukanya makan beng-beng beku.. kita.. kita ngga bisa bersama lagi Sei!"

Kouki menangis ala drama dan berlari ke kamarnya.

Akashi cengo di tempat.

Dan Tou-san Kouki makan beng-beng beku dengan muka sinisnya di depan kulkas (?)

Kemudian Akashi menyusul Kouki ke kamarnya, di ketuk pintunya tapi tak dibukakan.

Akashi dengan alaynya jatuh terduduk di depan kamar Kouki. "Aku sukanya makan kamu langsung, Kouki. Bukan beng-beng, jadi kita tetap bisa bersama kan?

"Kouki itu lebih nikmat dari lumeran coklat dan karamel beng-beng jadi aku mana bisa tahan nunggu kamu beku…"

Mendengar itu Kouki terkapar di lantai dengan jantung berdoki-doki ria.

Emangnya Kouki bisa dibekuin Sei?

.

* * *

By **Erry Valentine**

.

Furihata Kouki, enam belas tahun, manusia biasa, baru kali ini datang ke Alf***amart dan disuguhi pemandangan luar biasa melelehkan jiwa; Mas kasir yang melayaninya sungguh rupawan bersenyuman tampan. Mengundangnya lirik-lirik dada aduhai sang kasir yang terdapat nametag berisikan nama sang pujaan, Akashi Seijuurou, tulisannya.

'Mas kasir, nafkahi aku di masa depan, Mas.' Furihata gigit bibir sendiri.

Kemudian, belanjaan Furihata pun disodorkannya pada si Mas, Mas Akashi ini pun mulai menjumlahkan semua belanjaannya.

"Ada membernya?"

"Nggak."

"Perlu apa lagi?"

'Perlu cinta kamu Mas–' "Nggak, itu aja."

"Semuanya 19.800."

"Ini."

Seonggok dua puluh ribu pun pergi ke tangan si Mas. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba si Mas senyum-senyum sendiri, semakin tampak ganteng lah dia.

"Kembaliannya mau didonasikan–?"

"Eh, ya udah deh gak apa–"

"Atau mau ditabung buat membangun rumah tangga kita di masa depan?"

.

.

Pls.  
Mas.  
MAS.

Furihata merah padam.

Si Mas senyum ganteng.

.

* * *

By **Resta Sarasuani**

 **.**

"Kouki, kamu di kamar mandi masih lama enggak? Udah bel masuk, ini." Pintu toilet siswa ditatap tajam. Furihata keluar.

"Cape aku nunggu kamu selesai."

"Tapi aku gak akan cape nunggu kamu buat ngelamar aku, kok, Sei." Pipi bersemu.

"Bapeer. Tidak usah baper, Kouki." Wajah Si Merah dipalingkan, menyembunyikan merah samar di pipi.

.

* * *

By **Nicchan Nima**

.

Akhirnya kencan di perpustakaan yang selama ini ditunggu Kouki terwujud. Kekasih tampannya sedang duduk di sebelahnya sambil membaca buku. Kouki curi-curi pandang mulu ke arah Akashi, sampai buku yang dibaca Kouki dari tadi itu kebalik. Akashi yang menyadari kode itu menghentikan bacaannya dan menatap Kouki.

"Dedek punya bolpen ga?" tanya Akashi lembut ke Kouki kaget tiba-tiba ditanya. Kouki langsung balas tanya. "Buat apa akang?"

"Buat nulis nama dedek di hati akang." Akashi melancarkan jurusnya.

Seketika wajah Kouki merah padam, langsung ngumpet di bawah meja perpus sambil baca mantra. 'Dasar akang Sei sukanya gombal mulu! Jantung dedek kan ga kuaatt iniii…' teriak Kouki dalam hati dan mukanya masih nge _blush_.

.

* * *

 _~Fin~_

* * *

Special thanks: **Eka Mukthi** , **Erry Valentine, Resta Sarasuani** , **Nicchan Nima**

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAFEIN for SKIES : Pick Up Line**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.**

* * *

Pick Up Line:

.

.

By **Hi Aidi**

.

.

.

Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, GenderBend.

* * *

.

Saat itu sehari sebelum ujian harian yang diadakan oleh Pak Imayoshi yang killer tiba. Dan dua maķhluk beda gender, beda warna rambut juga kepribadian mahsyuk duduk berdua.

Pacaran?! Di saat menjelang ujian begini?!

Uhk, tidak kok tidak. Meski benar di pacarannya, mereka duduk berdua untuk belajar. Gak modus, kok. Tenang, Si Seijuurou mah kan siswa peringkat satu di sekolah bernama Teikou ini. Wajar jika seorang gadis bernama Furihata Kouki ini mengambil kesempatan dari hubungan mereka berdua.

Itu modus! Iya, modus dalam rangka meningkatkan prestasi juga chemistry. Kan positifnya banyak, bikin Mama Papa di rumah bangga. Tapi Mama Papa sudah bangga kok karena hubungannya dengan Seijuurou meningkat dari teman sekelas jadi teman cinta. Secara, si merah itu anak holang kaya di desa mereka. Mama Papa sudah rela lepas kok kalau Kouki dipinang. Ups, kelepasan. Nanti, nanti kata Koukinya.

Lalu, waktu berlalu dan akhirnya Kouki mulai paham soal aljabar ini merekapun berniat menyudahi pelajaran. Kasian nanti kalau Kouki dipaksa belajar terus-terusan, selain otak Kouki panas, Seijuurou juga panas. Panas jiwanya gitu, terbakar cinta yang makin menggebu karena sumpah Kouki luar biasa imut kalau sedang berpikir!

Pemuda itu mengelus dada, sabar ya jantung. Punya pacar imut memang bikin kamu berdetak terlalu kencang. Uhk.

"Neng, kalau Akang kasih X di sini." Seijuurou menunjuk sebuah rumus yang ia tuliskan begini: aku + ...= X. "Eneng kasih nilai apa?"

Oh, rupanya dia tidak mau menjadi satu-satunya yang kena 'sakit jantung'.

Reaksinya sesuai, Kouki menunduk malu karena memerah. Lalu berbisik, "tergantung."

Tergantung apaaa? Tergangtung aku+cincin= menikah?! Atau aku+kamu = anak. Ohk, kejauhan kawan kejauhaaaaaannnn!

Dan bisikan itu dilanjutkan dengan. "Tergantung Akang ngasihnya apa, kalau Akang kasih cinta maka Eneng kasih hati Eneng buat Akang."

Jleb!

Seijuurou tertusuk duluan!

Kalah! Seijuurou kalah melawan pacarnya yang imut dalam menggombal.

Tidak! Akang gak kuat Neng bilang begitu dengan muka tulus dan polos.

Tapi, bukan Seijuurou jika kalah begitu saja. Menormalkan dirinya, dia berucap. "Kalau Akang kasih lamaran nilai Xnya 'iya' dong?"

Kouki tergugu, benar-benar menunduk ditambah menutup muka dengan dua telapak tangan.

"I-itu masih lama!"

"Tapi Akang maunya sekarang," goda Seijuurou.

"Tapi Eneng maunya nanti." Kouki manyun tapi merona.

"Ya udah, kalau gitu tunggu nanti Akang lulus kuliah dan bisa bikin rumah. Kalau sudah begitu, Neng harus siap ya dengan kedua orangtua dan tetangga menyambut lamaran Akang."

Gadis itu makin merona. Tahu saja Seijuurou Kouki itu anak polos yang mimpinya tak jauh-jauh dari romansa. Menikah dengan pacar, tinggal di rumah milik suami dan hidup bahagia selamanya.

"Ugh, tahulah. I-itu nanti! Masih lama!"

Dan kini, ada dua jantung yang sama-sama doki-doki bahagia.

.

* * *

 _~Fin~_

* * *

 _._

Special thanks: **Hi Aidi.**

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAFEIN for SKIES : Pick Up Line**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.**

* * *

Pick Up Line:

.

.

By **Rizda Novriana**

.

.

.

Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, Shounen-Ai.

* * *

.

Malam minggu di kota Tokyo.

Malam yang sarat akan kasih sayang bagi semua pasangan kekasih yang selama enam hari ini selalu mereka habiskan di rumah dan di sekolah. Malam di mana semua pasangan kekasih memilih untuk berkencan. Namun, hal itu tidak berlaku bagi pasangan kekasih yang ngegemesin ini.

Furihata Kouki dan Akashi Seijurou lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan malam minggu mereka berdua untuk belajar semua materi ujian tengan semester yang akan diadakan dari hari Senin kedepan. Si Chihuahua meminta kekasihnya untuk datang dari Kyoto ke Tokyo dan menginap di rumahnya untuk mengajarinya bahan-bahan ujiannya. Malam ini mereka merencanakan untuk belajar Kimia dan Fisika.

"Kouki. Kau salah memasukan rumusnya. Bukan yang itu, tapi yang ini." ujar Akashi mengoreksi jawaban yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya.

"Ah, iya maaf Sei. Seharusnya aku memasukan rumus momentum. Gomen ne."

"Hem."

Hening kembali. Akashi masih asyik mengamati kekasihnya yang saat ini masih mengerjakan soal-soal yang dibuatnya beberapa menit yang lalu seraya menyiapkan soal-soal kimia yang akan mereka hadapi setelah kekasih imutnya itu selesai bercinta dengan soal-soal fisika tersebut.

"Kouki." panggil Akashi memecah keheningan.

"Ya, Sei?"

"Kau tahu persamaan fisika dan dirimu, Kouki?"

"Hem. Aku tidak tau." jawab Furihata, Akashi pun tersenyum nista.

"Melalui fisika, aku dapat belajar seberapa cepat sebuah benda jatuh dari atas ke bawah. Sedangkan kau mengajarkan ku seberapa cepat seharusnya aku meminangmu, Kouki."

Hati Chihuahua doki-doki tingkat tinggi.

.

"Sei, berhenti menggombal disaat seperti ini."

"Baiklah, Kouki. Tapi kau harus tahu, jika mempelajari fisika tidak semenarik ketika kita belajar Kimia, Kouki."

"Hem, doushite?"

"Karena melalui kimia, kita bisa mempelajari dua senyawa yang kita campurkan untuk menghasilkan senyawa baru. Sama halnya dengan dirimu, melalui dirimu aku bisa mempelajari apabila kita berdua disatukan dalam campuran bernama pernikahan, kita akan menghasilkan kebahagiaan bersama dengan anak-anak kita kelak."

.

.

"SEI NO BAKA!" Akashi pun harus terjungkal karena kekasih imutnya itu langsung menerjangnya dan memeluknya sambil menempelkan wajah merah padamnya di dada bidangnya.

Dan tanpa Chihuahua manisnya itu sadari, wajah kekasih absolutnya itu sangat merah, semerah rambutnya.

.

* * *

 _~Fin~_

* * *

 _._

Special thanks: **Rizda Novriana**.

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAFEIN for SKIES : Pick Up Line**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.**

* * *

Pick Up Line:

.

.

By **Anin Napaled**

.

.

.

Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, Shounen-Ai.

* * *

.

Mereka sedang di parkiran. Selepas menonton pertandingan basket tingkat sma.

Seijuuro sedang memakai sabuk pengaman saat Kouki merasakan sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

Setelah membaca pesan itu, raut muka Kouki berubah menjadi tertekuk. Bibirnya sampai manyun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Akashi.

"Ini.. ada sms mamah minta pulsa. Serius ya, hari gini sudah tidak akan ada orang yang percaya tapi masiiiih saja ada yang kirim-kirim. Apa mereka takut durhaka?"

Mencerna perkataan Kouki, Seijuuro segera menyambar ponsel miliknya dan mengetik rangkaian kata. Kemudian dengan kalem ia meletakkannya kembali ke saku sambil menyalakan mesin mobil.

Kouki merasakan ponselnya bergetar lagi. Membaca pengirimnya saja sudah membuatnya menaikkan sebelah alis.

From : Honey Seijuuro

Honey, aku sedang dipenjara. Tolong selamatkan aku dengan kirimkan ciuman segera. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat, mereka akan mengirimkanku ke tiang gantungan.

Wajah Kouki memerah karena menahan tawa. Sungguh usaha yang bagus untuk membuat moodnya membaik lagi.

Kouki menengok ke arah Seijuuro yang sedang menyetir dengan kalem. Senyum konyol muncul di wajahnya.

"Dipenjara apanya." Kouki berkata retoris namun tetap memajukan wajahnya untuk mencium pipi Seijuuro.

"Bukankah aku pernah bilang. Dari dulu hatiku sudah kamu tawan," Seijuuro menyahut dengan senyuman miring di wajahnya.

.

Omake

.

Pagi-pagi saat dia sedang menata meja makan, Kouki mendapatkan pesan di ponselnya. Berisi..

From : Honey Seijuuro

Video mesum anda ada di tangan saya. Jika tidak mau keluarga anda tahu, atau aparat kepolisian, segera buka pintunya dan cium saya sekarang. Pesan ini bukan sekedar main-main.

"SEIJUUROOOO!"

Kouki langsung berlari ke arah pintu

.

* * *

 _~Fin~_

* * *

 _._

Special thanks: **Anin Napaled**.

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAFEIN for SKIES : Pick Up Line**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.**

* * *

Pick Up Line:

.

.

.

Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, Shounen-Ai.

* * *

.

By **Eka Mukthi**

.

Sore itu anak-anak kecil di pedesaan sedang bermain layangan di lapangan, di antaranya ada Seijuurou dan Kouki.

"Yah benang layangan aku putus Sei-chan!" Teriak Kouki panik, mau ngejar layangan tapi tangannya ditahan Seijuurou.

"Ngga usah dikejar Kou-chan, layangannya bisa aku beliin lagi di warung. Yang penting benar merah antara kamu dan aku ngga pernah putus,"

Kouki kecil Cuma manggut-manggut polos, maklum belum ngerti gombalan.

.

* * *

.

By **Ashfi A-Resca**

.

"Sejujurnya Kouki, hidupku sudah berkecukupan. Bahkan nyaris sempurna." kata Akashi. Hening terpecah dengan pernyataan Akashi. Furihata yang sedari tadi sibuk membaca buku _'Apakah Chihuahua itu menggemaskan'_ menutup bukunya. Dipandang Akashi dengan raut muka sedih.

Ya Furihata tahu apa maksudnya. Akashi adalah seorang pangeran, sedangkan dirinya? Ayolah, semua orang pun mengetahuinya. Siapalah Furihata Kouki ini yang hanya seorang pemuda biasa dan beruntung mendapatkan seorang Akashi.

Sambil berjalan mendekati sang kekasih hati Furihata berucap, "Ya Sei aku tahu. Kau kaya raya, tampan luar biasa, serta cerdas. Siapa yang tidak menginginkanmu luar sana."

"Ck ck... tidak Kouki, bukan itu maksudku berkecukup dan nyaris sempurna." bantah Akashi.

"Emm eto.. jadi apa Sei?"

"Hanya dengan memandang wajahmu, melihat senyummu itu merupakan anugrah terbesar di dalam hidupku Kouki. Itu adalah jawaban dari hidupku yang berkecukupan. Dan tentang nyaris sempurna, kurasa sebentar lagi akan sempurna." jawab Akashi sambil berjalan ke meja kerjanya dan mengambil sesuatu.

"Sei, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Furihata penuh keheranan. Siapa sih yang tidak heran ketika dalam mode pembicaraan yang serius menyangkut perasaan lawan bicara kita pergi begitu saja.

Setelah kembali dari meja kerjanya, Akashi menatap Furihata dengan dalam. "Furihata Kouki will you marry me?" dengan senyuman penuh Akashi berlutut dan mencium tangan kanan Furihata. Tak lupa jua ia memasangkan cincin berlian yang berhias batu _ruby_ merah delima. Sungguh indah cincin tersebut.

Furihata terkejut bukan menangis dan berkata, "Sei, I would'nt."

.

* * *

.

By **Resta Sarasuani**

.

"Padahal baru jam 3, tapi langit udah gelap, ya, Sei?" Furihata menyenderkan tubuh. Mata menatap langit yang penuh awan gelap dan mengucurkan air nan deras.

"Tapi hatiku gak pernah gelap, kok. Kan ada kamu." Lalu suara pipi yang merona merah terdengar.

 _Blush_

.

* * *

.

By **Nicchan Nima**

.

Karena ujian kelulusan makin dekat, Kouki minta tolong sama pacarnya buat ngajarin mapel ujian di rumahnya. Akashi datang dengan membawa bingkisan spesial itung-itung buat nyenengin calon mertua. Mereka belajar di ruang tamu sambil diawasi sama ortu Kouki. Setelah berjam-jam belajar, waktunya istirahat. Akashi menjalankan rencananya untuk gombalin Kouki plus biar makin disayang camer.

"Kamu tau gak persamaan kamu sama soal ujian?"

"Me..memangnya apa itu, Sei?" jawab Kouki takut-takut. Sementara ortu Kouki udah mendelik-delik ke arah Akashi sambil nguping.

"Sama-sama perlu diperjuangkan karena nyangkut masa depan aku." Akashi berucap dengan penuh percaya diri.

Seketika ibu Kouki kejang-kejang. Bapaknya banting tivi. Sedangkan Kouki ... taulah, wajahnya merah udah kayak kepiting rebus.

Kouki mukul-mukul dada Akashi pelan dengan gemas. Hal itu malah bkin Akashi kena serangan jantung.

.

* * *

 _~Fin~_

* * *

 _._

Special thanks: **Eka Mukthi** , **Ashfi A-Resca, Resta Sarasuani** , **Nicchan Nima**

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAFEIN for SKIES : Pick Up Line**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.**

* * *

Pick Up Line:

.

.

By **Rizda Novriana**

.

.

.

Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, Shounen-Ai.

* * *

.

Senin.

Merupakan hari dimana setiap orang mulai menggerutu. Hari dimana semua orang memulai kembali kegiatan mereka, baik itu bekerja, sekolah, maupun mengajar. Hal ini pula terjadi oleh kedua orang remaja laki-laki yang sedang duduk berdua di salah satu tempat duduk di tempat makan tersebut.

"Kouki," panggil salah satu remaja berambut magenta yang dapat kita panggil Akashi.

"Ya, Sei?" sahut remaja lainnya yang duduk tepat di samping Akashi, Furihata Kouki. Kekasih sang absolut.

"Kau tahu, pasti semua orang sangat membenci hari Senin kan?" tanya Akashi setelah selesai menyantap makan siangnya. Pandangannya pun ia alihkan menuju sang kekasih yag saat ini masih asyik menyantap ramennya

"Ya. Aku tahu itu. Aku pun benci hari Senin." Jawab Furihata ketika ia telah menelan ramen yang sedang ia kunyah tadi.

"Tapi aku berbeda, Kouki."

"Hem, berbeda?" tanya Furihata–penasaran. "Kenapa kau menyukai hari Senin?" lanjutnya bertanya pada kekasih magentanya. Tidak ada lagi getaran di tubuhnya ketika menghadapi si absolut.

"Karena, berkat hari Senin lah aku bisa bertemu denganmu setelah sekian lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu, Kouki." jawab Akashi mantap seraya menatap tajam dan dalam ke arah mata sang kekashi.

"Sei, kau tahu?" tanya Furihata setelah mendengar jawaban kekasihnya.

"Ya?"

"Kita satu kelas, Sei." jawab Furihata enteng, lalu mengambil jus jeruk pesanannya.  
Hening beberapa saat, sebelum Akashi beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar, Kouki."

"Baiklah"

.

Setelah tiba di toilet, Akashi pun langsung membakar buku 1001 cara menciptakan suasana romantis yang dibelinya dua hari yang lalu.

.

Selasa

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Banyak siswa dan siswi langsung berlarian menuju loker dan mengambil sepatu mereka lalu bergegas pulang. Ingin mengistirahatkan diri setelah delapan jam menghabiskan waktu di neraka dunia bernama sekolah.

Begitu pula dengan sepasang kekasih ini. Akashi dan Furihata. Mereka berdua langsung meninggalkan sekolah kala mendengar bel berbunyi. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Akashi mengantarkan kekasihnya pulang sampai ke rumah sebelum ia sendiri dijemput oleh supirnya di rumah kekasihnya.

"Sei, kau tau. Aku sangat menyukai hari Selasa?" tanya Furihata memecah keheningan di sekitar mereka.

"Ya, aku tahu. Karena hari ini ada mata pelajaran kesukaanmu kan?" jawab Akashi yakin.

"Bukan, Sei. Bukan karena hari ini ada seni rupa sehingga aku suka hari Selasa."

"Lalu?"

"Aku sangat menyukai hari Selasa, karena hari ini Selasa hampa kalau kau tidak ada di sampingku, Sei."

DEG … Akashi pun terkena PJK (Penyakit Jantung Koroner) karena ucapan chihuahuanya itu.

.

* * *

 _~Fin~_

* * *

Special thanks: **Rizda Novriana.**

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAFEIN for SKIES : Pick Up Line**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.**

* * *

Pick Up Line:

.

.

.

Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, Shounen-Ai.

* * *

By **Cindy Safira Setiawan**

.

Kouki sedang melihat BBM di hp kekasih merahnya tercinta…

Bukannya curiga atau apa, cuma ingin lihat-lihat namanya juga kepo, emang gak boleh? Sesekali bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk senyum tipis kala melihat DisplayPicture dari Kuroko berupa Quote dari seorang Motivator. Tertawa tertahan saat tiba-tiba foto Kise yang narsis dan alay itu muncul di RecentUpdate.

Akashi yang sedang numpang tidur di paha Kouki, kadang ia iseng mentoel-toel dagu Kouki dan Kouki tak mengindahkan.

Hingga Akashi berujar. "Kouki kamu bajak BBM aku ya?" Tanya Akashi sambil menatap Kouki dalam, sirat menyelidik.

Kouki berjengit panik, kali ini ia menatap penuh Akashi dengan takut. Tak peduli kalo Hp Akashi bunyi notif BBM yang isinya BC rombongan dari Momoi.

"T-tidak Akashi-san, aku tidak membajak BBM Akashi-san k-kok."

'Lagian mana berani Aku!' Tambah nya dalam hati.

"Bohong.. buktinya hati aku aja kamu bajak, apalagi BBM aku." Kouki menangkup wajah yang sudah merah sampai ke telinga, keterlaluan! Kouki telah digombali. Akashi tersenyum penuh maksud.

"A-Akashi-S-San t-tukang g-gombal." Kouki gagap, masih setia menangkup wajahnya yang merona.

"Aku bukan tukang gombal, cuma tukang beli cinta kamu, Kouki."

Mati! Double punch!

Kouki menggeleng, dan makin keras menangkup tangannya di wajah, kali ini merah sampai keleher-leher.

Dan Akashi mencubit gemas dagu Kouki. Mau cubit pipi kan masih terhalang tangan Kouki. Tak apa asal cintanya untuk Kouki lancar tak terhalang oleh lampu merah.

.

* * *

By **Ashfi A-Resca**

.

Akashi berlari dengan cepat, hingga peluh membasahi seragamnya. Tidak perduli jika tubuhnya menabrak seseorang. Jangankan minta maaf yang merupakan kata haram bagi seorang Akashi. Menoleh saja tidak. Hanya ada satu yang dipikirannya. Furihata Kouki.

Ah itu dia Furihata, sedang berkumpul dengan anggota tim basket Seirin. Dengan segera Akashi mendatanginya.

"Kouki!" panggil Akashi.

"Hai! Ada apa Sei? Kenapa berlari seperti itu?" tanya Furihata dengan heran.

Dengan muka yang memelas Akashi berkata. "Kouki, kumohon– ..."

"Ya?"

"Kumohon, kumohon Kouki jaga hatiku ini di hatimu. Kau adalah jiwa penerangku. Kau adalah penunjuk arah bagi hatiku yang kosong." Seringaian berbentuk dimuka Akashi. Bangga dengan gombalannya layak seorang puitis ternama.

Furihata hanya bisa diam menahan malu. Mukanya merah padam layaknya bara api. Ah seharusnya Furihata lari saja ke jurang untuk menutup rasa malu ini.

.

* * *

By **Resta Sarasuani**

.

Furihata nengok ke barisan sebelahnya, Akashi lagi serius doa selesai upacara. Penasaran, dia menajamkan telinga, doa Akashi pelan banget, sumpe!

"Semoga masuk PTN, nilai bagus."

Furihata ikut mengamini.

"Dan semoga, amin, Ya Tuhan, Si Kouki nge-feedback cinta aku."

Aamiin—EH?!

"EH?!"

.

* * *

By **Nicchan Nima**

.

Siang itu Akashi datang ke sekolah Kouki. Ingin menjemput pacar tercintanya. Dilihatnya dari jauh Kouki jalan bareng temen-bareng basketnya.

Pas udah sampai gerbang, "Kouki, aku curiga sama kamu." Akashi berkata dengan agak dingin.

"E..eh Se..Sei! A..ada apa? Ak..aku kan tidak melakukan hal aneh." jawab Kouki takut. Dia tidak ingin pacarnya membencinya.

Teman-teman basket kouki cuma bisa melihat sambil diam, tidak berani angkat bicara.

"Aku curiga kamu itu yang sudah nyuri hati aku selama ini." Akashi berucap sambil menebarkan senyum mautnya.

Seketika semua teman-teman basket Kouki keselek, mati mendadak. Dan Kouki sendiri sudah pingsan dengan muka merah. Jatuh ke pelukan Akashi. Langsung digendong Akashi dengan bridal style dibawa kabur.

.

* * *

 _~Fin~_

* * *

Special thanks: **Cindy Safira Setiawan** , **Ashfi A-Resca, Resta Sarasuani** , **Nicchan Nima**

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAFEIN for SKIES : Pick Up Line**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.**

* * *

Pick Up Line:

.

.

By **Eka Mukthi**

.

.

.

Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, Shounen-Ai.

.

Hari ini ada yang berbeda dari Akashi, ia terlihat menunggu seseorang di depan rumahnya. Kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari, barangkali yang ditunggunya sudah terlihat batang hidungnya.

Tap Tap Tap

Ada yang datang dari arah yang tidak dilihat Akashi. Penampilannya begitu lusuh dan pakaiannya compang-camping. Serta bau kurang sedap menghinggapi indra pembau.

"B-boleh minta s-sesuap nasi Tuan?" Tangannya menengadah pada Akashi yang telah memberi perhatian penuh padanya. Berharap dengan puppy eyesnya sang pemilik rumah mau berbaik hati.

"Cih. Aku tidak sudi memberimu sesuap nasi!" ujar Akashi tajam, pemuda compang-camping itu hanya bisa menunduk sedih. Dirinya sudah biasa diperlakukan kasar.

Perlahan langkahnya mulai menjauhi sang pemilik rumah yang berwajah rupawan namun berhati kejam.

"Tunggu!" cegah Akashi, pemuda lusuh itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku perintahkan kau untuk tidak meminta-minta lagi pada siapa pun! Keberadaanmu sangat mengganggu siapa pun yang kau datangi." tutur Akashi, lidahnya bagaikan silet yang menguliti si pemuda compang-camping. Sangat tajam dan menyakitkan.

Akashi menarik nafas sekilas. "Dan kuperintahkan kau menjadi teman hatiku seumur hidup. Maka dari itu kau tidak akan hidup serendah ini lagi. Hidupmu akan dikelilingi fasilitas serta kemewahan."

Perkataan sang pemilik rumah menawan membuat nafas pemuda itu tercekat.

"Bagaimana? Aku tidak memberi pilihan untuk menolak."

Pemuda itu kembali menundukan kepalanya, posisinya membelakangi sang pemilik wajah rupawan bak pangeran.

"Aku tak segan-segan memutilasimu jika kau berani menolak. Toh tidak ada yang peduli kau hidup atau mati."

Ancaman itu serupa badai yang memerjang tumbuhan kecil. Bisa patah dan terbang terbawa angin kapanpun.

Entah harus senang atau takut. Nyatanya pemuda itu hanya mematung. Terlalu takut untung senang sepertinya.

"Ya, a-aku t..tidak akan menolak tuan.." cicitnya pelan.

Jawaban pemuda compang-camping di hadapannya membuat Akashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ne Furihata Kouki, ternyata kau masih sayang nyawamu, bagus kalau begitu. Aku tidak perlu menggunakan pemaksaan untuk mendapatkanmu."

Furihata Kouki namanya. Wajahnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin melalu pori-pori kulit karna sangat ketakutan, tapi juga memerah karna malu.

.

.

"CUT CUT!" teriakan sutradara menghentikan segala kegiatan antara kedua aktor tersebut.

Keduanya saling menatap dan tersenyum. Bukan rahasia lagi jika kedua aktor film gay itu merupakan sepasang kekasih, yang naasnya si uke kebagian peran sebagai pengemis. Miris memang. Apa sepantas itukah wajahnya mendapat peran itu? Hanya sutradara dan Tuhan yang tahu alasannya.

"Ne Furihata Kouki, kuperintahkan kau menciumku sekarang!" titah Akashi, rupanya mengikuti perannya dalam drama.

"Aku menolak tuan Akashi Seijuurou." Furihata Kouki bergelayut manja pada lengan Akashi, mereka tak mempedulikan jika ada yang melihat kemesraan mereka.

"Aku bisa memutilasimu Kouki..." ancam Seijuurou seraya berbisik dengan suara rendah di telinga kekasihnya.

Tangan Kouki nakal menggerayangi dada berlapis jas mewah Seijuurou dengan jemarinya. "Mutilasi aku tuan... lalu makanlah potongan tubuhku ini sampai habis~"

Nada menggoda Kouki membiat jantung Seijuurou berdebar-debar tak karuan. Mengutuk segala kegiatan syuting yang menghambatnya untuk memakan kekasih manis nan masokisnya ini.

Dia tak lupa membuat catatan dalam memorinya untuk segera menghabisi Furihata Kouki setelah seluruh syuting berakhir di kamar hotel termewah di kota ini.

.

* * *

 _~Fin~_

* * *

Special thanks: **Eka Mukthi** **.**

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAFEIN for SKIES : Pick Up Line**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.**

* * *

Pick Up Line:

.

.

.

Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, Shounen-Ai.

* * *

By **Rara**

.

"Kalau nanti hubungan kita ketahuan, apa yang akan kau perbuat, Sei?" ucap Kouki memecah keheningan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hubungan kita tidak selayaknya orang normal. Kita sesama lelaki. Kalau ada yang tahu, pasti heboh ya.." tambah Kouki diakhiri dengan tertawa kecil.

Masih tidak ada respon.

"Kau tahu? Yang kita miliki dan sama seperti orang normal hanya cinta. Kita saling mencintai, saling menjaga satu sama lain, saling menginginkan. Apa yang salah dari semua itu?"

Helaan napas.

"..Walaupun kamu pergi, aku akan tetap berada disini, menunggumu kembali."

"Kouki.."

"Ya?"

"Kouki itu rumahku. Tempatku berpulang. Sejauh apa pun aku pergi, aku akan kembali padamu. Bahkan, jika aku terlahir kembali, aku akan tetap memilih bersamamu. Walaupun itu tidak normal. Walaupun dunia menentang, aku tidak peduli. Aku akan melindungimu dari segala yang menentang kita."

Perlahan senyum manis muncul di wajah pemuda bersurai cokelat itu.

"Promise me you won't leave me behind?"

"I promise."

"Can I have a kiss?"

"Let alone a kiss, I'd even give a world for you, my love. But I can't. Since you're my world …"

Kouki pun tertawa. "What a cheesy pick up line, Sei.?" Raut mukanya dipenuhi kebahagiaan, kehangatan, dan kasih sayang.

Kiss.

"Sekarang tidur yang nyenyak, ya?" ucap Akashi.

Kouki mengangguk pelan. Menutup kedua matanya.

Untuk selamanya. Itulah percakapan terakhir mereka.

"Tidur nyenyak, sayang. Biarkan Tuhan memelukmu dan melepaskanmu dari segala rasa sakit."

.

.

"I promise I wouldn't leave you behind, how come you're the one that left me behind?"

.

* * *

By **Katsuari Ryuga**

.

Ini kisah saat seorang Pasien bernama Akashi Seijuroo datang ke sebuah Klinik dan bertemu tatap dengan seorang Apoteker muda ber name-tag Furihata Kouki.

.

"Tolong obat flu-nya satu strip."

"E-EH? Ano... boleh sebutkan gejala flu-nya?"

"Gejala? Ah, kepalaku pusing, pikiran ku tidak tenang dan disini sering sangat berisik." Sang pasien, Akashi Seijuuro menjelaskan sambil menunjuk tepat di dada kirinya.

"Ah ... kalau itu anda cuma terkena demam biasa. cukup diberi paracetamol lalu istirahat yang cukup." Sang apoteker menjelaskan dengan senyum tulus.

.

Apoteker tersebut mengambil satu strip paracetamol dari kotak obat lalu membungkusnya dengan plastik.

"Ini obatnya. Diminum 3x sehari sesudah makan. Lalu istirahatlah yang cukup."

Akashi mengambil bungkusan obat tersebut, membayarnya, lalu berbalik untuk segera pergi meninggalkan klinik tersebut. tapi tepat satu langkah ia melangkah, ia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali berhadapan dengan sang apoteker tersebut.

"Tolong berikan aku obat yang sama dengan obat yang kau berikan tadi. tapi dengan ciri-ciri gejala yang berbeda."

"Huh? M-maksud anda paracetamol?"

"Bukan."

"Eh? ... K-kalau begitu apa?"

"Berikan aku Paracintamol. dengan indikasi Ekstrak Cinta darimu dan Sintesa dari Kasih sayangmu."

...

BLUSH!

.

Sang apoteker muda bername tag "Furihata Kouki" tersebut hanya bisa menunduk dalam dengan wajah merah yang kentara seperti milik pasien yang sedang dihadapinya sekarang ini, Akashi Seijuuro..

.

* * *

By **Light of Leviathan**

.

Seijuurou menyeringai pada aparat penegak keadilan ini yang berteguh hati membekuknya, dan tanpa sadar-padahal dirinya bisa saja lepas begitu mudah dari jerat perhatiannya.

"Jelaskan siapa yang menyuruhmu dan apa misimu melakukan tindakan suicidal seperti ini. Kau bahkan tidak punya surat penangkapanku."

Kouki menahan getar tubuhnya dan berusaha tegar menatap Seijuurou sehingga kriminal satu itu bisa melihat terdeminasi menyala di matanya.

"A-aku sedang dalam misi untuk membencimu."

Seijuurou tertawa rendah. Dia mengabaikan moncong pistol yang menghunjam pelipisnya, mengapit ibu jari dan telunjuk tangan kanannya untuk membelai dagu Kouki.

"Misi macam apa itu?"

Kouki tercekat menarik napas terlebih ketika tangan Seijuurou menangkup tangannya sehingga mendarat di atas kemeja merah yang Seijuurou kenakan, debar di dadanya nyata.

"... mi- ... MISSION IMPOSSIBLE."

.

* * *

 _~Fin~_

* * *

Special thanks: **Rara** , **Katsuari Ryuga,** **Light of Leviathan**

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAFEIN for SKIES : Pick Up Line**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.**

* * *

Pick Up Line:

.

.

.

Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, Shounen-Ai.

* * *

By **Shichi Rochma**

.

Malam minggu kelabu, di habiskan Kouki dan sang pacar-Akashi Seijurou, buat lihat MotoGP. Gegara insiden sebelum ini membuat Idola Kouki harus start nomer dua dari belakang. Kouki yang lagi duduk bersila di sofa sambil makan berondong jagung dengan beringas, sebelnya gak main-main. Akashi yang duduk tenang di sebelah kouki ngelirik jahil.

"Dek?" Panggil Akashi biar di notis.

"Apa mas?" Jawab Kouki asal. Berondong jagung sama Balap MotoGP lebih penting dari Akashi, ya lah tinggal 6 putaran lagi dan sang idola udah ada di posisi 4, puluhan pembalap di libas abis, Kouki bangga dalam hati.

"Tau gak bedanya Yamaha sama Adek?"

"Gak tau maz, emang apaan?" Meski jawab pertanyaan sang pacar tapi mata fokus ke layar tivi, kurang dua putaran lagi,, bunyi kunyahan brondong jagung makin kenceng.

"Kalau Yamaha semakin di depan, kalau adek selalu jadi nomer pertama di hati dan pikiran ku."

"Uhukk! Uhukk!" Sebiji brondong jagung hampir nyangkut di saluran pernafasannya, mukanyamerah padan karna keselek juga karna malu. Aduh si Maz!

.

* * *

By **Nicchan Nima**

.

Di malam yang hujan ini, Akashi dan Kouki lebih memilih berpacaran di rumah. Ya lagi-lagi rumah Kouki.

Langit gelap tak ada bulan bintang namun tidak membuat suasana keduanya menjadi dingin.  
Kouki bersandar di bahu Akashi, keduanya memakai satu selimut bersama untuk menghangatkan diri. Orang tua Kouki sedang tidak di rumah namun kakak Kouki ada di kamar.

Akashi mau ngegombal lagi ke Kouki. "Bapak dedek astronot ya?"

Kouki ingin menjawab tidak tapi nanti kalo pacarnya marah gimana. Akhirnya Kouki menjawab "Kok akang tau?"

Akashi senyum sambil menoleh ke kouki dan menatapnya. "Iya soalnya akang selalu liat bintang-bintang di mata dedek."

Kouki tarik napas, buang napas, tarik napas, buang napas. Kedip-kedip unyu. Muka lama-lama memerah dengan imutnya. Mereka berdua pelukan mesra.

Kakak Kouki yang dari tadi ngintip sambil nguping cuma bisa muntah-muntah denger gombalan Akashi. 'Adek gue 'oon juga cuma digombalin gitu aja salting. Dasar lgi mabuk cinta.' batin sang kakak.

.

* * *

By **Nicchan Nima**

.

Pagi ini upacara hari pahlawan. Kouki sama Akashi udah siap baris sebelahan di lapangan. Aambil nunggu guru Akashi siap gombalin Kouki lagi.

"Dedek tau ga persamaan dedek sama pahlawan?" tanya Akashi

"Apa itu akang?" tanya balik Kouki.

.

.

"Kalo pahlawan menyelamatkan negaranya, kalo dedek udah menyelamatkan hati akang. Makasih ya dedek." ucap Akashi sambil mencium bibir Kouki secepat kilat.

Si empunya bibir cuma bisa melongo. Lama-lama wajahnya merah di liatin seluruh murid di lapangan.

.

* * *

By **Nicchan Nima**

.

Dimalam yang sunyi ini.

"Neng, nikah yuk." ucap Akashi tiba-tiba.

"Ga mau ah kang. Jangan buru-buru dong. Kita tumbuhkan dulu cinta ini supaya lebih besar." jawab Kouki.

Hati akashi tertusuk panah cinta.

"Cinta akang udah ga terkira buat eneng. Ayuk atuh nikah sekarang aja."  
paksa Akashi dengan kelembutan.

.

* * *

By **Anin Napaled**

.

"Kouki, kamu tau gak bedanya kamu sama pasien-pasienku?" tanya Akashi di suatu sore ketika Kouki menemuinya di rumah sakit.

Kouki mesem-mesem. Pacarnya lagi ngegombal.

"Tidak tau.."

"Kalau pasien, aku suntik agar mereka cepat sembuh dan kembali ke keluarga mereka."

Kouki masih senyum. Tidak ada curiga ketika Akashi maju untuk mengelus perut ratanya. "Kalau kamu, aku suntik agar mengandung dan kita membuat keluarga baru."

.

* * *

 _~Fin~_

* * *

Special thanks: **Shichi Rochma** , **Nicchan Nima, Anin Napaled**

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAFEIN for SKIES : Pick Up Line**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.**

* * *

Pick Up Line:

.

.

.

Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, Shounen-Ai.

* * *

By **Laras Septiani**

.

Kencan mereka sore itu adalah di sebuah tempat yang cukup romantis menurut beberapa shoujo manga; perpustakaan. Sayangnya, hal itu gak berlaku kalau Kouki udah nyangkut di rak Kimia. Diam-diam, Kouki nya mendalami pengetahuan tentang materi alam itu. Saking sukanya, Seijuurou aja sampai dicuekin. Ckckck, Kouki sekarang udah berani ya nganggurin pangeran merah yang ganteng absolut ini. Daripada cuma cengo ganteng, mending gombalin Kouki. Eaa.

"Kouki."

Kouki cuma menggumam, "Hmm," dan ga nengok sama sekali, sodara-sodara!

Lagi di perpustakaan sepi begini bikin Seijuurou pengen meng-kabedon Kouki biar Kouki fokus ke dia-ups, terbawa suasana.

"Kouki, maukah kamu menjadikanku elektron, yang selalu mengelilingi inti atom, alias berada di kehidupanmu selamanya?"

Akhirnya Kouki nengok, dengan ekspresi kesukaan Seijuurou; pipi memerah malu dan senyum tertahan di bibir. Duuuuh minta dikissu banget.

Namun tak lama, ekspresinya menjadi suram dan sedih.

"Kamu mau pindah ke yang lain, Sei? Elektron kan bisa tereksitasi ke atom lain... Kamu udah bosen ya sama aku?"

Nah lho! Seijuurou tidak berpikir sampai kesitu! Malu kan jadinya... Harus gombal lagi nih, dan daripada ngegombal Kimia nanti disanggah lagi... Seijuurou melirik buku astronomi di rak depan.

"Kalau begitu, jadikan aku planet di orbit tata suryamu, ikat aku selamanya dengan gravitasimu, jangan biarkan aku pergi seperti elektron yang tereksitasi."

Rona merah itu kembali, kali ini lebih pekat minta digigit. Dan sebelum disanggah yang macam-macam, mending langsung kissu Koukinya. Chuu~

Sekarang Kouki malu-malu manja di pelukan Seijuurou. Buku kimia terlupakan, Seijuurou menyeringai puas. Gombal sukses!

.

* * *

By **Resta Sarasuani**

.

Akashi menatap tajam Kouki Yang sedang menggunakan headset dan bernyanyi pelan.

"Ada apa, kok ngeliatin aku mulu?"

"Gak kenapa-kenapa."

"Liat yang lain aja kenapa, Sei?"

"Gimana aku mau ngeliat yang lain, kalau di mata aku cuma ada kamu?" senyum miring tersungging membakar pipi Furihata.

.

* * *

By **Cindy Safira Setiawan**

.

–marry your daughter © Brian mcknight–

"Buktikan kalau Akashi, orang yang baik ke kamu, Kouki." kalimat ayah nya yang membuat Kouki bingung amat sangat, bukannya Akashi itu tidak baik.

Baik sekali malahan, tapi tak pernah terucap, selalu melalui perbuatan yang selalu membuat gadis manis itu salah tingkah.

Drttt~

[Kouki, ajak ayah mu keluar sebentar] getaran itu berasal dari ponsel Kouki. Dan saat melihat nya Kouki gugup seketika.

"Ayah i-ikut aku keluar sebentar." belum sempat ayahnya menjawab sepatah kata pun, Kouki sudah menarik lengan ayah nya duluan.

Cklek~

Pintu dibuka, nampak Akashi yang tengah menggendong gitar, mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak biru dengan singlet polo hitam didalam kemeja yang sengaja tidak dikancing, dan celana jeans biru dongker membalut kaki. Dan nampak selaras dengan kemeja kotak-kotak nya.

Kouki terpaku saat melihat penampilan Akashi yang terbilang sangat biasa. Kouki jarang melihat Akashi mengenakan pakaian kasual. Dan itu sangat membuat Akashi yang sudah tampan tambah tampan.

Furihata senior tampak tertegun sesaat melihat Akashi dengan penampilan yang 'tidak Akashi sama sekali', menunggu apa yang akan diperbuat oleh Akashi selanjutnya.

(Suara gitar dipetik~)

Akashi menarik napas dalam, bersiap memulai nya.

"Sir, I'm a bit nervous'Bout being here today  
Still not real sure what I'm going to say  
So bare with me please  
If I take up too much of your time,  
See in this box is a ring for your oldest  
She's my everything and all that I know is  
It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side."

Dan ia berhenti memainkan gitar akustik nya dan menghampiri Kouki yang tengah menghapus air mata nya yang sudah membasahi pipi, sungguh Kouki sangat terharu dan bahagia sangat.

Akashi menekuk kaki kanan dan kaki kiri menumpu, posisi berlutut dan mengerahkan kotak beludru merah yang didalam nya terdapat cincin emas dengan motif sederhana dan tersemat nama mereka dimasing-masing cincin.

Dan menoleh kearah Ayah Kouki..

"Cause very soon I'm hoping that I..." berhenti sejenak dan mengambil napas lagi.

"Can marry your daughter  
And make her my wife  
I want her to be the only girl that I'll love for the rest of my life  
And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die..yeah"

Ayah Kouki tersenyum saat melihat orang yang sangat dicintai anak nya, memberi sesuatu yang pasti sangat membekas di hati anaknya, ia bahagia karena anak nya mendapat sesorang yang mampu membahagiakan anaknya.

Akashi bangkit dan menggenggam kedua lengan Kouki dengan sayang.

"I'm gonna marry your princess  
And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
I can't wait to smile  
When she walks down the aisle  
On the arm of her father  
On the day that I marry your daughter"

Kali ini Akashi bernyanyi dengan tempo yang lambat, membuat Kouki lebih merasakan segala desir dan gelenyar aneh yang menggerayangi tubuhnya,air mata nya sudah menggenang kembali dipelupuk mata.

"Jadi om, boleh saya menikahi anak om?" tanya Akashi, dari suaranya tersemat harapan yang sangat mendalam.

Ayah Kouki hanya diam, masih enggan membuka suara.

"Ayah.." sehingga Kouki yang membuka suara terlebih dahulu. Meminta jawaban dari sang Ayah.

"Baiklah, segera bicarakan dengan orang tua mu."

Akashi dan Kouki amat senang, nyaris berpelukan.

Momen ini akan menjadi catatan sejarah mereka, hingga maut yang memisahkan nanti.

.

* * *

 _~Fin~_

* * *

Special thanks: **Laras Septiani** , **Resta Sarasuani, Cindy Safira Setiawan**

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAFEIN for SKIES : Pick Up Line**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.**

* * *

Pick Up Line:

.

.

By **Yuialea Arianne**

.

.

.

Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, Shounen-Ai.

* * *

.

Fokus Akashi sebelumnya tertuju pada buku, hingga kemudian dialihkan menuju sosok manis yang terlelap. Entah terlelap karena apa, mungkin kelelahan belajar? Atau materinya terlalu membosankan? Akashi berspekulasi.

Ia menumpukan dagu pada sikut yang tergeletak dimeja kayu tempat mereka belajar bersama, memperhatikan wajah tidur Furihata yang polos sembari tersenyum meski kurva berharga itu berada tenggelam diantara kulit. Akashi yang tersenyum, rasanya hanya ada di mimpi Furihata.

Akashi seorang perempuan yang memancarkan aura mendominasi dan kemutlakan aneh, terlalu kuat bahkan mungkin dapat dikategorikan sebagai anomali. Tetapi ketika yang dihadapannya Furihata, ia tak segan menyampirkan gurat wajah ekspresif.

Menurut Akashi, Furihata pun bagian dari anomali. Ia dapat mengacak persona female dominationnya menjadi agak melenceng, menjadi seperti perempuan 'biasa', seperti Furi, seperti gadis-gadis lain.

Mungkin kata 'biasa' kental dengan kesan meremehkan. Karena Akashi, bagaimanapun, tidak 'biasa' sama sekali.

Tapi ia tidak peduli, selama berada di dekat Furi, ia ingin menghilangkan sebisa mungkin sekat 'luar biasa' dan 'biasa' diantara mereka.

Akashi menarik diri, menegakkan tubuh. Rambut merah indahnya terjulur hingga punggung. Jemari-jemari jenjang lentik ia bubuhkan diantara rambut Furihata yang berceceran. Disampirkannya helai-helai yang menganggu pemandangan wajah sang terkasih ke belakang telinga.

Ia dan Furihata memang tidak memiliki hubungan yang solid, dirinya pun tidak mengharapkan apa-apa dari sang gadis. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini.

Tetapi Akashi yakin, perasaannya terhadap Furihata nyata. Tidak perlu diganggu gugat.

Ia membebaskan Furihata untuk menginterpretasikan hubungan 'pertemanan' mereka seperti apa. Menahan diri, memberi waktu dan menghargai. Itulah yang akan ia lakukan seterusnya. Entah sampai kapan...

Netra sanguinnya berkilat sendu. Ia berusaha menanamkan kepercayaan bahwa suatu saat Furihata pasti menyadari kilatan afeksi dan kesungguhan cinta dalam diri ini. Terlepas dari apa gender yang melekat hakiki.

Ya, suatu saat ia pasti dapat menjadikan Furihata sebagai—

"Akashi-san?"

Jemari-jemarinya mengusap mata dengan gerakan repetitif, kanan-kiri. Akashi menghempas lamunan segera saat Furihata menggeliat dalam sentuhannya.

"Jangan memanggil namaku seformal itu, Furi. Meskipun kau menolak untuk menggunakan nama kecilku, tak seharusnya kau membuatku geli dengan caramu memanggil seseorang yang cukup lama kau kenal."

Ah, mungkin untaian kata itu agak kasar untuk diucapkan, tapi bagi Furi, tidak terdapat intonasi yang cukup untuk membuatnya tersinggung. Justru cenderung diabaikannya perkataan Akashi, kemudian menatap jarum pendek pada jam dinding.

"Maafkan aku karena ketiduran." Ia merapikan buku-bukunya yang teronggok, termasuk salah satu yang menjadi alas tidur. "Ini sudah cukup malam, apa kau mau pulang?"  
Akashi mengangguk, seraya memasukkan buku ke ransel hitamnya. "Ya."

Mereka keluar, beriringan menuju gerbang. Mobil yang menjemputnya sudah tiba.

"Furi." Akashi memanggil, Furihata mengerti. Ia membuka kedua belah lengannya dan memagut Akashi. Erat, seakan ingin menghapus dingin yang menyisipi epidermis lewat angin.

Bagi Furihata, ini adalah pertukaran tanda afeksi antara gadis sebaya. Bagi Akashi, ini adalah momentum dimana ia merasa bahwa Furi dan dirinya tercipta untuk bersama.

'Furihata, suatu hari nanti...'

"...Jadilah patner hidupku."

Angin membawa larik yang diungkapkannya. Furihata hanya mendengar samar.

"Kenapa, Akashi? Aku tidak dengar."

Akashi melepas rengkuhan satu sama lain. Tak ingin pulang terlalu malam lagi karena menghayati pagutan diantara ia dan Furi. Atau berdelusi pada ruang privasi yang bertendensi membubuhkan rasa sakit di hati.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Furi, aku pulang."

Furihata tersenyum, "Hati-hati dijalan, Akashi."

'Ya, suatu saat nanti...

Pasti akan kudobrak sekat fana yang menghalangi, menutup diri dari cinta sejati.'

Kakinya berpijak, menghentak, selaras dengan desahan lirih yang disembunyikannya dari dunia.

Karena aku mutlak, begitupun cinta yang terlarang ini.

Karena aku mutlak, begitupun kasih yang menjalari hati.

Sekat membentang memang penghalang.

Tetapi perasaan ini tak turut menghilang..

.

* * *

 _~Fin~_

* * *

Special thanks: **Yuialea Arianne** **.**

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAFEIN for SKIES : Pick Up Line**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.**

* * *

Pick Up Line:

.

.

.

Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, Shounen-Ai.

* * *

By **Anin Napaled**

.

"Tak perlu aku melihat langit untuk mendamba bintang.."

"Sei.."

"Tak perlu karena aku bisa melihatnya di matamu."

"Sei, pakai bajumu dulu!"

"Tak perlu aku diselimuti meski sutra ataupun beludru.."

"Sei!"

"Karena hanya dengan memelukmu cukup membuat seluruh tubuhku memanas."

"Demi Tuhan, Sei! Pakai bajumu atau kamu akan terlambat ke kantor!" Kouki geram hingga akhirnya dia yang mengambil kemeja dan memakaikannya di tubuh Seijuuro. Sedangkan orang yang sedang diomeli ini, malah menyeringai puas.

Sepertinya Kouki masih harus berjuang banyak karena Seijuuro akhir-akhir ini mempunyai kebiasaan menggombal di tiap pagi. Membuat Kouki senang sekaligus gemas karena saat menggombal, merepotkannya bukan main

Seijuuro mencium kening Kouki ketika pemuda brunet itu telah memasangkan kancing terakhir di kemejanya. "Aku cinta kamu," ucapnya dengan nada rendah.

Pemuda brunet seketika memerah malu. "P-pergi kerja sana!" Kalimatnya jadi tergagap.

"Tapi celanaku belum kamu pasangkan~" ucap Seijuuro main-main. Tangan di pinggang persis di atas karet boxernya.

Ya Tuhan! Pacarnya ini lagi kenapa sih?

.

* * *

By **Cindy Safira Setiawan**

.

Malam minggu, Seijuurou dan Kouki hanya menonton tv ditemani manisan, Seijuurou memeluk Kouki dari belakang sembari menciumi surai cokelat Kouki yang masih setengah basah dan wangi sampo.

Sementara Itu Kouki tak menggubris yang Seijuurou lakukan, matanya terfokus penuh pada film di TV, Courage the cowardly dog, film kartun tentang anjing penakut yang di pungut oleh wanita tua yang baik hati tapi mempunyai suami yang sangat bebal dan mempunyai sifat buruk. Huh Kouki sebel sama sifat suaminya wanita baik itu!.

Saat Kouki tengah khusyuk sama film nya. Tiba-tiba jari-jari Seijuurou mulai nakal, raba sana raba sini. Kouki jadi kurang Fokus.

"S-Sei, hentikan! Kau membuatku geli" Kouki sedikit menggeliat geli, Seijuurou mengelus leher nya teramat pelan, Kouki mana tahan!

"Kau tau Kouki, nama mu itu ada kepanjangannya." ujar Seijuurou ,ia menghentikan elusan jarinya di leher Kouki, merapatkan Kouki kedalam dekapannya dan berbisik seduktif..

"Ke-kepanjangan?" Kouki sedikit penasaran .

"Ya, kau mau tau?" Kouki mengangguk ragu.

"K.."

Kouki mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Kouki namanya."

"Kalau O?" Lanjut kouki dengan penasaran.

"Orang nya sangat manis." Sejuurou melanjutkan, Kouki tersenyum dan wajahnya merona.

"Terus U?" Tanya Kouki lagi.

"Untuk mu, apapun akan ku lakukan untuk membuat mu bahagia." Seijuurou mengedip genit.

Kouki geleng-geleng, salah tingkah.

"K, la-lagi?"

"Kan sudah aku bilang, kau itu manis." Kouki mempout kan bibir, lucu.

Tapi tetap Kouki masih melanjutkan sampai akhir.

"Intan permata tak satupun bisa berkilau terang di hati ku, selain diri mu."

~POOF~

Wajahnya merah kentara, Seijuurou selalu sukses menggodanya habis-habisan.

"A-apaan sih!? Go-gombal!" Menjawil pelan hidung Seijuurou dan kembali mencoba fokus ke ke film. GAK BISA POKUS!

.

* * *

By **Anin Napaled**

.

Saat itu Kouki sedang memotong bahan makanan ketika Seijuuro menyusup ke belakangnya. Memeluknya.

"Wanginya enak," Seijuuro berujar. Tangannya melingkar di perut Kouki. Kepalanya ada di perpotongan leher. Menghirup aroma disana kemudian dikecupnya.

"Tofu sup, kesukaan kamu."

"Tapi kamu lebih enak," ucap Seijuuro lagi. Kali ini lidahnya mulai ikut bermain-main.

"Sei.." Kouki memperingati. "Aku sedang memegang pisau saat ini!"

Seijuuro hanya mengintip dan tetap melanjutkan aktifitasnya. "Ya. Aku tahu."

Diperingati malah makin jadi. Seijuuro yang tadinya menjilat kini mulai menghisap kulit disana sampai berwarna kemerahan.

"Astaga Seijuuro!" Kouki mulai geram. Ia meletakkan pisau yang dipakai dan berbalik. "Apa kamu tidak dengar kataku? Ini tofu sup!"

Dipelototi malah membuatnya makin gemas. Seijuuro memindahkan tangan kanannya untuk mencubit hidung Kouki yang merengut.

"Apa kamu tidak dengar kataku?" Seijuuro membalik perkataan Kouki. "Atau kamu sesungguhnya tidak tahu apa perbedaan antara kamu dengan tofu sup?"

"Apa?"

"Kalau tofu sup bisa kumakan nanti. Kalau kamu ingin aku makan saat ini."

Kini Kouki yang berganti untuk mencubit hidung Seijuuro. "Terbalik! Yang benar itu makan malam dulu!"

Seijuuro menyingkirkan tangan Kouki di hidungnya lalu kembali merapatkan diri. Tangan selalu dapat menemukan tempatnya di pinggang Kouki. "Aku tidak setuju. Karena perbedaan yang kusebutkan tadi adalah percabangan dari dasar perbedaan antara kamu dan tofu sup."

"Perbedaan dasar apa itu?" tanya Kouki. Pura-pura tertarik.

"Tofu sup menggoda dan kamu adalah penggoda."

Kouki memukul pundak Seijuuro pelan. "Aku tidak menggoda!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Seijuuro. Nada suaranya rendah dan meremehkan. Sebelah alis dinaikkan. Satu tangan masih melingkar di pinggang. Satu tangan lain berada di dada Kouki. Bermain dengan renda-renda apron barunya.

Barulah Kouki mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Seijuuro. 'Uh.. kinky,' keluhnya dalam hati.

Kouki menghela nafas. Matanya menatap sepasang manik berbeda warna. Tangan dia kalungkan di pemuda merah tersebut. "Baiklah. Tapi jangan lama-lama."

Oh Tuan Akashi menyeringai menang.

"Itadakimasu."

.

* * *

 _~Fin~_

* * *

Special thanks: **Anin Napaled** , **Cindy Safira Setiawan**

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAFEIN for SKIES : Pick Up Line**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.**

* * *

Pick Up Line:

.

.

.

Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, Shounen-Ai.

* * *

By **Ashfi A-Resca**

.

Di musim dingin seperti ini olahraga yang paling diminati adalah ice skating. Furihata yang tidak bisa bermain ice skating meminta bantuan sang kekasih untuk mengajarinya.

"Ayolah Kouki, santai saja. Kakinya jangan kaku seperti itu. Ayo buka lebih lebar kakimu Kouki, lalu lemaskan." nasehat Akashi yang dengan sabar mengajari Furihata walau kalimatnya ambigu.

"A- aku takut jatuh Sei. Sakit tahu kalau jatuh. Dan lagi kalimatmu itu bisa diperjelas." Furihata protes dengan pemilihan kata yang dilakukan Akashi. Memangnya dia dan Akashi sedang olahraga di ranjang apa, sampai buka lebih lebar.

"Kouki, kau takut jatuh? Tak perlu takut untuk jatuh Kouki karena kau telah jatuh ke dalam pesonaku." Akashi menyeringai tampan. "Dan apa yang ada dipikiranmu sampai mengatakan..."

"Ak, ss… sudahlah. Baiknya lanjutkan saja latihan ini." potong Furihata.

Setelah bisa menyeimbangkan diri, Furihata ingin mencoba hal lain yaitu meluncur.

"O o-ke Sei aku mau mencoba meluncur" pinta Furihata. "Em, buat apa. Kan sudah meluncur dihatiku."

"Sei please..."

Dan ya sepertinya belajar ice skating dengan Akashi akan memakan waktu lebih dari biasanya.

Wong Furihata digombal terus, kapan bisa main ice skatingnya.

Ganbatte Furihata!

.

* * *

By **Aoi Sora**

.

Mata Akashi masih sayu setelah lima belas menit Furihata membangunkannya. Tangannya menopang pipi berusaha terjaga karena makhluk yang membangunkannya duduk di depannya.

"Ponimu semakin panjang, Kou."

Furihata menyisir poninya. "Bukan saatnya kau mengkhawatirkanku, Sei. Kau tidak kerja?"

Akashi mengedip. Lupakan pekerjaannya. Toh perusahaan itu milik Akashi. "Kadang aku berpikir kenapa kau tidak memotong ponimu?" Akashi masih mau membahas poni.

Sekarang Furihata memelintir poninya. "Maksudmu seperti kau dulu, gitu?" Furihata mengingat kejadian mengerikan saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Akashi. "Lagipula bukannya ini ciri khas chara-ku?"

Akashi terkekeh sejenak. Tiba-tiba dirinya bangun dan mendekati Furihata. Secepat kilat tangannya menyingkap poni dan mendaratkan ciuman pagi di kening Furihata. Furihata jelas speechless diberi serangan dadakan begitu.

Akashi melepas ciumannya. Tangannya masih menyingkap poni Furihata. "Aku jarang sekali mencium keningmu. Aku malah sempat berpikir apakah keningmu satu-satunya daratan yang masih perawan dan belum kujamah?"

Wajah Furihata memerah. Apa-apaan pilihan katanya?! Mereka masih diam saling menatap. Sekarang Akashi meyingkap poninya sendiri.

"Cium aku."

"Heee?!"

"Setiap perbuatan pasti ada balasannya, Kouki."

Furihata sudah kepalang malu banget langsung memundurkan posisi menjauh dari Akashi. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah dan Akashi sempat-sempatnya menggoda di saat baru bangun tidur.

Sampai Furihata nyaris terjungkal dari kursi.

"Kouki!" Akashi langsung menarik lengan Furihata berusaha menyelamatkannya. Gila deh si Kouki bikin Sei-nya jumpalitan tegang khawatir.

Dan akibat tarikan Akashi kenceng banget, Furihata tertarik begitu ke depan dan Akashi mendapat bonus ciuman di bibir.

"Heeh, padahal aku hanya ingin dicium di kening."

Uh, bayangkan wajah Furihata bagaimana. "Su-sudahlah. A-aku siapkan a-air panas," Furihata kabur.

Akashi smirk devil. Kantuknya hilang seketika.

"Mandi bareng, yuk!"

.

* * *

By **Anin Napaled**

.

Kouki akhirnya bisa berdiri. Meski tak lama akhirnya terjatuh lagi. Untungnya Akashi sudah siap untuk menangkapnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ice skating bisa sangat sulit seperti ini." ucap Kouki. Kedua tangan berada di pundak Seijuuro yang membantunya berdiri kembali. "Maaf, Sei. Aku jatuh terus," keluhnya. Merasa tidak enak karena sudah hampir satu jam Kouki belum bisa berdiri sendiri lebih dari satu menit.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kouki. Aku juga sering jatuh kok."

Mendengar pengakuan dari Seijuuro, ekspresi wajah Kouki berubah menjadi terkejut. "Benarkah?" Seorang Akashi 'Perfect' Seijuuro? Sering jatuh?!

"Iya." Seijuuro tersenyum menawan. "Aku 'jatuh' cinta padamu. Dan tiap melihat senyummu membuatku jatuh ke dalam cinta lagi dan lagi."

.

* * *

 _~Fin~_

* * *

Special thanks: **Ashfi A-Resca** , **Aoi Sora, Anin Napaled**

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAFEIN for SKIES : Pick Up Line**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.**

* * *

Pick Up Line:

.

.

By **Cindy Safira Setiawan**

.

.

.

Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, Shounen-Ai.

* * *

.

Kouki merenung di meja belajar nya, yang jarang di pakai buat belajar. Mengusap layar hp touchscreen nya pelan-pelan, takut ada notif yang terlewat.

Sungguh Kouki lagi gabut, alias gak ada kerjaan, hp nya juga sepi, gak tau si 'dia lagi apa terus sama siapa?!

Ya jadinya beginilah Kouki, buka BBM terus mantengin RU kayak jones.

.

Kagami Taiga

' _ahhnn Ikkeh Ikkeh, Ahnn Kimochi, sodok terus Om, ahhn'_ 2 minute ago.

.

Kouki ngakak saat tiba-tiba muncul PM dari si cahaya Seirin itu, pasti dibajak

.

Kagami Taiga

' _Huanjeng, dibajak SI DAKI, BANGKE!'_

.

Kan bener apa yang ada dipikirannya tadi.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya

' _cie bajak-bajakan cie! Long last ya'_

.

Kuroko pasti lagi galau berat. Kouki membatin.

DING

DING

Suara notif pesan dari bbm bunyi, Kouki buru-buru cek pesan, tapi...

.

Aida Riko

 _Di invite ya momoi Satsuki 55xxx, Cantik, semok, gak sombong, Touo koukou grade 11,nyesel loh gak invite._

.

Cuma BC dari Pelatih nya. Ah galau, dia kemanaa!?.

Bodo Ah Kouki tidur aja!

Kouki menaruh hpnya kembali diatas meja dan men-charge nya.

.

Hah~

Tidur Kouki nyenyak, sampai tak sadar kalau matahari sudah selesai bertugas dan berganti shif dengan bulan.

Meraba samping kanan, kiri, bawah bantal - Kouki biasa kalo bangun tidur begitu, ngapain? Nyari hp.

"Oh iya lupa, kan di meja." Kouki berjalan kearah meja belajarnya dengan langkah gontai, maklum nyawanya setengah masih dikasur.

.

Akashi Seijuurou.

.

Wahh ternyata 'dia' bbm, Kouki langsung buka pesannya.

.

Akashi Seijuurou

' _Kouki, kamu kalo beli ale-ale dapet apa?_ '

.

Hah!? Pertanyaan macam apa itu!? Gak jelas, tapi toh Kouki tetep bales.

' _Aku selalu gosok dapetnya kurang beruntung terus, emang kamu dapet apa Sei?_ '

DING.

Baru juga mau ditaruh lagi, tapi langsung dibales. Kouki seneng, maklum lah anak baru gede.

.

Akashi Seijuurou

' _Kok aku dapetnya kamu terus ya._ '

.

Alis Kouki mengerut, bingung, ini siapa sih!? Kok hp Sei-nya kayak dibajak ya.

' _Kok gitu?_ ' tapi tetep dibales.

.

Akashi Seijuurou

' _Soalnya aku bukan digosok pake Koin, tapi di usap pake cinta,eh yang keluar malah kamu._ '

.

Kouki mematung saat membaca balasan dari Seijuurou /atau siapalah itu/ pipi nya menjalar rona merah merambat ke leher. Parah!

Tapi belum sempat Kouki membalas...

.

Akashi Seijuurou

 _PING._

' _Kouki maaf, aku baru sempet bbm kamu, tadi aku baru sampe di Majiba, katanya Tetsuya mau curhat. Aku ketoilet lupa bawa hp, hp aku tinggal dimeja._ '

.

Oh pantes, dibajak ternyata.

Podo ae, Kouki balik Turu wae lah, ora urus. Kan kan bahasa propinsi di negara sebelah udah keluar. Kouki bete, dan balik tidur.

.

* * *

 _~Fin~_

* * *

Special thanks: **Cindy Safira Setiawan** **.**

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAFEIN for SKIES : Pick Up Line**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.**

* * *

Pick Up Line:

.

.

By **Anin Napaled**

.

.

.

Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, Shounen-Ai.

* * *

.

Hanya satu hal yang selalu membuat Seijuuro datang ke toko buku ini. Yaitu kasirnya.

Pemuda brunet dengan name tag bertuliskan Furi itu selalu memberikan kesan menyenangkan setiap kali ia mengintip sosoknya dari balik rak-rak buku.

Senyumnya yang teduh membuat nafasnya sedikit tercekat. Apalagi ketika suaranya yang terdengar merdu itu mengatakan, "Sampai jumpa, silahkan mampir lagi~!' Sampai jumpa. Dalam kasusunya berate mereka akan bertemu lagi. Silahkan mampir kembali. Dalam kamusnya berarti ajakan lugas untuk Seijuuro kembali menemuinya.

Lalu hari ini, Seijuuro memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan si Furi. Bukan lagi pembicaraan masalah kembalian yang sebenarnya Seijuuro atur – sengaja memberikan uang dengan nominal yang besaragar bisa berlama-lama di depan meja kasir.

Seijuuro masuk ke toko buku tersebut. Tanpa basa-basi langsung menemui si kasir.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Aku sedang mencari buku."

"Kalau boleh tahu, judulnya apa?"

"Cara Agar Kau Mencintaiku."

Kouki mengetik judul buku tersebut di komputer. "Apa anda tahu siapa pengarangnya?"

"Akashi Seijuuro."

Furi kembali menyibukkan diri dengan komputernya. Lalu dengan tersenyum sedih, dia berkata, "Maaf, tidak ada buku itu di toko ini."

Setelah itu kata-kata Furi terasa mengambang di pendengarannya. Demi apa Seijuuro gagal gombal?

.

.

.

Esok harinya dia kembali lagi. Setelah mengumpulkan lagi motivasinya yang sempat luntur.

Lagi-lagi dia langsung menuju meja kasir. Setelah disapa dengan ramah oleh Furi, Seijuuro berkata, "Aku mencari buku."

"Judulnya?"

"Aku Ingin Kau Mengerti Perasaanku."

"Pengarangnya?"

"Akashi Seijuuro."

Seketika wajah Furi berubah muram. Tanpa perlu melalukan pencarian di komputernya, pemuda brunet itu berkata, "Mohon maaf." Pemuda tersebut membungkuk. "Kami tidak memiliki buku tersebut ataupun buku lain yang memiliki pengarang bernama Akashi Seijuuro. Kemarin setelah Tuan pergi, saya sudah mengecek semuanya. Berkali-kali."

Seijuuro kembali mundur. Pamit diri setelah berterimakasih.

Esok harinya lagi Seijuuro kembali. Bukan dengan niat mencari buku. Bukan. Dia tidak mungkin menggunakan alasan yang sudah dua kali ditolak mentah-mentah.

Misi hari ini adalah misi sederhana. Malah kembali ke misi awal. Membeli sebuah buku, memberikan lembaran dengan nominal terbesar dan ditambah satu. Setidaknya dia harus mendapatkan nama.

Seijuuro mendekati meja kasir setelah mengambil sebuah buku.

"Adalagi yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tanya Furi ketika selesai memeriksa barcode dan memasukkan buku tersebut di kantung plastik.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah buku yang aku cari ada di toko ini atau tidak, Furi."

Seijuuro dapat melihat bagaimana wajah Furi berubah terkejut disaat dia menyebut namanya.

"Mohon maaf atas kejadian kemarin. Sa-saya sudah mencoba bertanya ke beberapa penerbit mengenai buku tersebut. Jika ada, sa-saya akan segera memberitahu-"

"Dengan cara?"

Wajah Furi merona merah. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk dan matanya melirik ke atas. Bibir bawahnya digigiti. "Besok.. Tuan akan kesini lagi, 'kan?"

Akashi meneguh ludah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar kartu nama?" saran Seijuuro. Harap-harap cemas takut kalau si brunet tidak mau.

"Ah! Be-benar juga!" Furi bergerak kikuk untuk meraih kartu namanya yang dia letakkan di bawah meja kasir.

Mereka bertukar kartu nama sekaligus Seijuuro memberikan uang 5.000 untuk membayar bukunya.

Dia membaca namanya. Furihata Kouki. Jabatan manajer toko buku. Nomor telepon.. langsung diingat-ingat hingga hapal di luar kepala.

Kouki membaca kartu namanya setelah memproses pembelian. Seketika wajahnya kembali merona. Kejadian tiga hari belakangan terputar di kepalanya seperti kilas ulang.

Tentu saja Seijuuro tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Sebenarnya ada buku lain yang sedang aku cari." Seijuuro maju ke depan. Badannya sedikit membungkuk untuk menyempitkan jarak yang hanya dibentengi meja setinggi perut. "Buku yang berjudul 'Aku Menyukaimu' dan 'Maukah Kau Jadi Pacarku'."

Seringaiannya terkembang. Satu tangan dia letakkan di atas tangan si kasir yang masih memegang kartu namanya. "Jika kau sudah menemukannya, bisakah kau menelponku, Kouki?"

.

* * *

 _~Fin~_

* * *

Special thanks: **Anin Napaled** **.**

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAFEIN for SKIES : Pick Up Line**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.**

* * *

Pick Up Line:

.

.

By **Proto Spica Beyond Schiffer**

.

.

.

Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, Shounen-Ai.

* * *

.

Akashi yang mabuk adalah hal terakhir yang paling ingin Kouki tahu. Salahkan saja semua orang di bar ini Kouki, karna sekarang kau terjebak bersama tuan maha sempurna yang ternyata bercela ini. Awalnya ia menolak datang, meski sudah dibujuk Kuroko sekalipun. Dan kenapa harus mengadakan pesta reuni di bar? tanyakan pada Kise dan Kagami. Mereka yang bersalah.

"Furihata-kun? kau tidak apa-apa?" Kouki duduk di single sofa, menyedot pelan bir di gelas besarnya. ya, Kouki. 24 tahun dan kau minum bir dengan sedotan. "Ung.. Kuroko.. aku ingin pulang.." melihat sekelilingnya yang mulai brutal Kouki menghela napas. Bau alkohol di mana-mana. Musik kencang yang beradu dengan suara-suara manusia. Kouki dapat menangkap suara Kasamatsu yang kelewat kencang sedang memarahi Kise entah di sudut mana. tempat ini terlalu ramai.

"Aku akan bilang ke Kagami-kun.. sebentar ya, aku sekalian pulang. Atau kau ingin menunggu Akashi-kun?" Kuroko beranjak bangun dan melihat Akashi mendekati mereka. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, Akashi-kun sedang kemari.." menengok ke arah pandangan Kuroko, ia melihat Akashi yang kemeja panjangnya sudah terlipat dengan dua kancing teratas terlepas. dan di mana blazernya?

"Kouki..." Kouki yang tak siap dipeluk paksa oleh pacarnya ini tersedak bir. "Se... Sei..." bau pekat liquor.

"Kouki... kau.. pasti seorang malaikat..." dan Akashi mulai meraba badan Kouki. Kuroko yang tadinya mau pergi tiba-tiba mengeluarkan ponsel dan hanya mundur selangkah. "Sei... kau... mabu-uhn..." kecup. kecup. Kouki diam, masih memegang gelas birnya yang hampir kosong.

"Ya.. kau pasti malaikat Kouki... karna... sayapmu membuatku alergi?" dan di sanalah Kouki tahu untuk tidak membuat Akashi mabuk. Diikuti dengan bunyi jepretan kamera, Akashi dengan segala cela nya menumpahkan isi perut di kemeja Kouki. "Eee...?" dan tiba-tiba disusul suara muntah lain dari Kagami

.

* * *

 _~Fin~_

* * *

Special thanks: **Proto Spica Beyond Schiffer** **.**

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


End file.
